The Environmental Genome Project The Environmental Genome Project of DIR is actively engaged in searching for single nucleotide polymorphisms (SNPs) by resequencing known genes in a population of seventy-two normal individuals. Gene selection has been made from a list of nominations by DIR researchers as probable candidates of being sensitive to environmental agents. The first gene to be completed is from the P450 family of drug metabolizing genes; CYP2J2. This gene is suspected of being involved in Asthma, and is the research of Dr. Darryl Zelden in the Laboratory of Pulmonary Pathobiology. Results from the 72 DNAs show three amino acid substitutions, which are located on the protein near the putative substrate recognition sites, alpha helices, and beta structures, respectively. We currently have an Interagency Agreement for discovering common polymorphisms with Lawrence Livermore National Laboratory (Department of Energy) under the direction of Dr. Harvey Mohrenweiser. The seventy-two normal human cell lines were obtained from the Coriell Institute and the DNA was prepared in the laboratory of Dr. Douglas Bell in Laboratory of Computational Biology and Risk Analysis, and sent to Dr. Mohrenwieser for polymorphism analysis The following genes have been completed: CYP2J2, PTGS2 ((COX2), PCNA, FEN1, ERF1, ERF2, GOS24, PTGIS, CYP2C8, EPHX2, and the polymorphism data placed in the NIEHS egSNP database. - genes, DNA, polymorphism